First Lesson in Love
by Rb
Summary: Not Kouyako, Miyashirou. Mi~! Ya~! Shi~! Rou~! In this story snippit, Yolei's wearing the pants...(although, Izzy in a dress is a really funny idea...::considers::)


First Lesson in Love

This is not a Kouyako. This is a Miyashirou, despite deliberate use of dub names. Why? It shall be explained after the fic is completed, although it's rather self-explanatory by the fic. A bit of minor profanity...

This is...a rather short fic. I prefer to think of it as a scene rather than a fic, but fic it is, because while this scene is funny, any more would be overkill. ^_^;;

I don't own Digimon, or any related trademarks. If I did, there would definitely be more scenes like *this* in it. Good or bad? You decide. ^_-

**First Lesson in Love!  
by Rb**

"Izzy."  
  
Izzy Izumi looked up from his computer to see Yolei Inoue staring at him intently. She was about three feet away from him, and coming closer. _At this rate, _he thought, _she'll be invading my personal space...now!_  
  
"What is it?" he asked, willing his voice not to crack as the fatale femme crept closer.  
  
"You're taking me out on a date Friday night."  
  
Izzy blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Did you not hear me right?" Yolei asked sweetly, her voice deadly soft. "Let me enunciate -- You. Are. Taking. Me. Out. On. A. Date. Friday night."  
  
"..." Izzy's face was a study in honest confusion and fear.  
  
Yolei's arm shut out and grabbed Izzy's school tie. She yanked him upwards. Choking, Izzy managed to not pass out.  
  
"Maybe you're just a complete IDIOT," she hissed. Izzy had a sudden terror-induced image of a black widow spider. "I've liked you for a whole YEAR and you haven't done a thing, so OBVIOUSLY, I have to tell you what to do."  
  
Izzy processed this slowly. "...you...like...me?"   
  
Yolei's expression turned even scarier. "What, you think I actually LIKE sitting in a computer room for hours daily talking about obscure aspects of the digital world? No, idiot! The only reason I did it was because I thought you might be leading up to something romantic!"  
  
Izzy's face fell. _He'd _thought that it was just simply fascinating...  
  
"Hell, I even bought you a DISH TOWEL! How could you have NOT asked me out after that?"  
  
"...because I don't equate dish towels with romance?" Izzy ventured.  
  
"Don't mess with the girl who controls your air supply," Yolei warned, and tightened her grip on his tie.  
  
Izzy eeped.  
  
"So. You're going to take me to a movie. Friday night. And it's going to be a romantic movie that has absolutely NOTHING to do with computers."  
  
Izzy manfully controlled a whimper.  
  
"And you're paying for it. All of it. My ticket, your ticket, popcorn, soda, candy, the whole deal. You're paying for all of it. It's only fair, after all the mental anguish I've been through. Because of YOU!" She punctuated her words by shaking the hapless Izzy. "And afterwards, we'll talk, and you'll smile at me in that way that you've always only reserved for your computer, and I'll smile back, and you'll walk me home, and before I go in you'll kiss me, and I'm not kissing any amateur so you'd damn well have better gotten some tips before Friday."  
  
"...is that it?" asked Izzy, somewhat shell-shocked.  
  
Yolei heaved a dramatic sigh. "I suppose so. Honestly! CODY would have caught on by now! But you're such a DUNCE when it comes to romance! I guess I'll have to teach you all myself! Ugh!"  
  
Yolei drew him (still keeping a firm grip on his necktie) even closer, until he was mere inches aware from her face. She was determined to eliminate even that distance, though, and moved even closer to him, until her lips had fiercely captured his. The combination of the tight grip on his necktie and the sudden inability to use his mouth to acquire oxygen made Izzy rather dizzy.  
  
After a few moments, she moved away from him. Almost as an afterthought, she loosened her grip on Izzy's tie -- now somewhat crumpled. She studied him with the same look that Izzy normally saved for a particularly intricate piece of coding. The comparasion frightened him.  
  
"You don't have any good habits," Yolei decided finally, as if thinking out loud. "Even with that, you aren't a bad kisser." She stood up, brushed off her skirt, and started walking to the door.  
  
When she reached the door, she turned around, smiled (the first time she'd smiled at all in this very scary meeting, Izzy realized,), and winked. "See you soon, Izzy, but make sure you brush your teeth before Friday. Bad breath is a definite 'no' for a first date."  
  
With that, she was gone.

--end--

^_^ This was inspired by one sappy Kouyako/Kenyako/Daiyako too many. Yolei is NOT the type to sit at home and feel sorry for herself, being too shy to tell the one she loves that, well, she loves him! After a week of that, at MOST, I think she'd decide to do SOMETHING.

And, girls, face it -- as much as we fantasize about it, Izzy's not the romantic type. I don't see him EVER being in the agressor role, unless he's being dragged into it kicking-and-screaming. (Or he's online.) Yolei would have to literally drag him away from the computer (by the tie of his school uniform!) before getting anywhere. Yolei might be gushy about Ken, but she's definitely going to be the aggressor in that relationship, no questions asked. As for Davis...poor soul would probably screw up any romance he was in, so Yolei would have to straighten him out. ^_-

And just so everyone knows -- this is just a break from the super-long fic I'm writing. I'm hoping to have it finished by the end of July...feel free to bug me about it alll you want. ^_^;


End file.
